Heart of a Werewolf
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Danni Hollis wasn't supposed to change. She wasn't supposed to fall head overheals with Paul Merez, the tribe bad boy. She omst deffinatly wasn't supposed to think about the things she did while on patrol with her brother M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

This is what Danni looks like: full quileute blood. Russet skin color, waist length dark brown hair, and dark green eyes.

_4 years ago_

_.Beep._

_Ugh, dammit! I have to get up and go to school today. Woohoo... a sevie. I'm so damn special_, I thought to myself as I got up and walked over to my bathroom. I set the water as hot as I could stand it and washed my hair. When I got out i toweled off and walked over to the closet. I put on skinny-jeans, a white tank under a green Holister shirt, and purple high-top converse. After dressing I went to the bathroom and straightened my hair. I sighed, knowing that this was the last day for me at La Push school. I'm going to live with my Aunt Jenna in Hawaii for a few years.

I trudged into the kitchen where my brother, Jared, was wolfing down a bowl of cereal.

'God! Eat like a human for once.' I told him as I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

'Shut up, _Jordan_.' He said, using my full name. Ergh, I hate it when people call me that. I got up from the table and walked to the front door.

'Well, I'm going to school. See you at lunch.' I told him, walking out the door.

It was a ten minute walk to school, but it always seemed longer because of Paul Merez. That boy erked me. He was Jared's best friend and a huge bully to me. I was hoping I was in luck today. Maybe he would be inside still, instead of waiting for me? Ha! Finaly, one day without him to mess me up. I reached the school in peace, but I was a nervous wreck. All my friends were waiting for me and I had to tell them that I was leaving to go to Hawaii.

School past quickly and soon it was lunch period.

'Hey guys. Can I talk to you?' I asked them at our table.

'Yeah, go for it Danni.' Embry Call asked me.

'Well, I'm moving. To go live with Aunt Jenna in Hawaii.' I told them. They all looked so sad! Quil looked like he was gonna cry, Leah looked like she wanted to murder me, and Kim went to go find the older boys.

'Is Jared moving too?' Leah, who is my best friend, asked.

'No, just me. I mean, I love you guys to death, but I just can't take it here right now. I felt like I was gonna cry now, it was soo damn depressing.

'Y-you'll keep in touch right?' Leah asked panicking.

'Yeah, of course Lee, you're my Bestie, I would never stop talking to you. Even if I wanted to, I love you too much.' I said. I was crying now, and so were Em and Leah. We started hugging and making a pact when the older boys, and Kim came over. Kim, being the fruit that she is, joined our cry-fest.

'Why are you all crying?' Sam asked, confused.

'C-c-cus Danni's moving.' Em wimpered, I hugged her tighter.

'Just for a few years.' I whispered to her.

'How long have you been planning this?' Jared asked. Oh Shit! he doesn't know yet.

'Awhile. You're not mad are you?' I asked him in a quiet voice. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

'Hell no, you're my baby sister. I'm just mad cus I wont be there to rip the heads off the boys who try to date you.' He told me.

And that was how the day ended. Crying, and lots of it.

**At the Airport**

I was hugging my dad, crying on his shoulder and Jared was standing in the corner sulking. I broke away from my dad and hugged my brother.

'If you hurt her I will take the first flight back here and sever ou penis. Okay, brother?' I asked him. He paled a little bit, before laughing.

'Don't worry Danni, I'll take care of her.' He said. We both knew that it was Kim we were talking about.

_Flight 1324 now boarding for Maui, Hawaii_ The overhead speakers said.

'Well, here goes nothing.' I told them, hugging them one more time. I turned and walked onto the terminal. I took my seat and began the next four years of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

Well, my life over the past four years got insanly better, but today was the day that I would see my friends and family again for the first time since I left. Nobody but my dad knew I was coming today and I was really excited to see everyone. Of coarse they didn't know that I was a werewolf, only I knew that.

I stepped off the plane and saw a sign that said _danni Hollis_ on it. My daddy. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

'Look at you danni, all grown up.' He said, hugging me tighter. He didn't notice my insanly hot temperature then?

'Yeah, I grew up nice, didn't I daddy?' I asked him as we walked to him truck.

'Very nice. Now your brother will finaly get to play his part in the chasing boys off part of your life.' He said, laughing. The ride to La Push was silent.

'Everyone is outback at our place.' He told me when we reached town. When we got to our place I could here people chatting. Wolf senses, duh. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bags. We walked into the house quietly as possible. I went up to my old room and put my stuff in there. I walked back down the stairs and walked over to the back door. I put my hand on the knob and threw it open.

'Yo, Bitches. Guess who's back!' I yelled. Leah turned to look at me, and of course, shrieked, loudly.

'Danni! OMIGOD! I missed you.' She yelled, running up to hug me. I looked over her shoulder and saw everyone staring at me. And of course, there was Paul, I looked into his eyes and felt my insides melt away. _Fuck, not him._

'Hey, guys.' I said sadly. I looked over and saw Kim in Jared's arms.

'Good.' i muttered to myself.

'What?' Leah asked.

'Nothing. Oh, come on Jared, I haven't seen you in four years. Your not even gonna hug your little sister?' I whined. He ran over and pulled me into what would have been a bone-crushing hug if I wasn't a werewolf.

'Now, are there any boys that I have to go back to Maui to murder?' He asked.

'No, Uncle John did that already.' I said. He cocked his head to the side.

'Okay, seriously, Quil, Embry come on.' I told them holding out my arms. They ran over and hugged me at the same time. When we were done hugging I looked over and saw Emily. She had 3 nasty looking scars on her face.

'Hey, Em. I missed you.' I told her hugging her.

'Missed you too, Danni.' She whispered. I laughed and whispered. 'I've seen yours and now you can see mine.' I was talking about scars. I pulled up my tank top to reveal four stab wounds and the brandishing mark on my belly.

'Jesus Fuck!' She yelled. 'What the hell happened to you?'

'Em, what's wrong? You never swear.' Sam said, coming over and looking at my stomach before I had a chance to pull my shirt back down.

'Jesus. Who did that to you?' He whispered, reaching his hand out to touch one of them.

'Who did what to her?' Jared asked, coming over as well. When he saw it his eyes popped out of his head. He started shaking. I knew what was gonna happen if he didn't calm down.

'Jared, breath.' I told him, before changing the subject.

'So, ladies, feel like going shopping?' I asked them.

'Hell yeah!' They all yelled.

'Hey, we wanna come with too.' The boys yelled, as we walked away.

'They want to come shopping with us?' I asked.

'Yeah, but then we'll probably go clubbing.' Leah said.

'Hey, did I ever tell you guys that I learned how to belly dance, hulla dance, and pole dance?' I asked them. The looks on their faces were priceless.

'Pole dancing, really.' Kim scolded. I laughed, getting an evil grin on my face. I started shaking my hips like I would to hulla and belly dance at the same time.

'Whoa, you have to teach me that!' Leah yelled.

''Kay, I will. Give me a pole and I can do all three at the same time.' I said, giggling.

'When did you become such a dirty little girl?' Emily asked, laughing.

'Three years ago. Rght after the accident.' I said, looking back at it. 'Hey, I can also beetbox and do some hip-hop dancing.'

They all looked at me like I was phsyco.

'What? I'm multi dancual.' I said, giggling. We finally arrived at the stores and we went crazy. I bought three new swimsuits, a sun dress, and got another tatoo.

We were all looking at my tatoo when the boys walked over. My tatoo was a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. It was on my hip, I had shorts on though, so it hid most of it. The girls don't know yet that it actually means something.

'What are you ladies looking at?' Quil asked.

'This.' I said, pulling down the side of my shorts. I had shifted really quick when I got it on and it was healed so I could go swimming and stuff.

'Um, ow. Did you get it before you got here?' He asked.

'No, I got it today, why?' I asked him, pretending to be confused.

'Cus it looks like it's a few months old. How did that happen?' He asked. I laughed at him.

'That. Is for me to know and for you to find out.' I told him, giggling.

'Why dont we go to the beach today, instead of clubbing?' I asked. I missed the rez water.

'What, don't wanna be embarrassed because you can't move?' Sam asked.

'Honey, I know more dance moves than an egyption gypsie.' I told him, shaking my hips for affect.

'That's all you got?' He asked. I snorted.

'Well, when we get back home, I'll show you what I can really do.' I told him, grinning.

'Hey Lee. Do you have a pole I could borrow?' I asked, laughing. The girls all busted up.

'What do you need a pole for?' Jared asked, confused.

'To pole dance, duh.' I told him, laughing at the expression on his face. It was priceless.

'D-d-d-did she just say pole dance?' He stuttered at Embry.

'Yes, I did. Man strip clubs are fun. Especially when your drunk.' I told him.

'What! Omigod, my little sister is not a striper. My little sister is not a striper. My little sister is not a striper. My little sister is not a-' Jared was chanting before I cut him off.

'Virgin?' I asked. Laughing at the look on his face.

'Ugh! Why must you put those images in our heads.' Quil groaned.

'Because, I can. Now lets go swimming.' I said, leading them down to the beach. I stripped off my shorts and tank top to reveal all my scars and the tatoo on my back.

I started doing cartwheels to the water and stopped right when I got to the edge.

'C'mon Lee. I'm not goin by myself.' I yelled. She came running and we jumped in together. After swimming until I ws numb we walked to the sand and laid down and started talking.

'So, how did you get those scars?' She asked.

'Long story. But I've got time so I'll tell you.' I said, before I started.

'Three years ago I started dating this guy named Oliver Piscanno. He was two years older than me. Everything was going great, until.' I stopped, remebering everything. 'Until, he wanted to have sex, but I said no. He told me that he was going to fuck me and that I was going to like it. He ripped my panties off and just shoved himself inside of me. God, it hurt Lee. He kept doing that for a few weeks, but when I would give him a blowjob, he stabbed me four times, and branded me. I broke up with him after that, but he stalked me until I left.' I was crying now, trying to forget the pain. Leah hugged me, but suddenly let go.

'Where'd you get those abs?' She asked me.

'I don't know.' I stopped for a second because I saw that the guys were comig closer. 'I had MONO for two weeks, and I got really hot, then suddenly I was six inches taller and had more muscles.' Man, if they don't take the hint, I'm gonna be pissed.

'You had mono?' Jake asked. I slapped my for head. And looking over and seeing Leah taking to Emily a ways away and said,

'Right before I got really pissed one day and burst into a raging ball of fur.'

'Huh?' They all asked.

'Are you guys really that dense?' I asked. The looks on their faces were so funny when they figured it out.

'Why do you all look so damn dumbstruck?' Paul asked coming over. He stopped suddenly and I saw his eyes go all lusty and emotional. I started laughing.

'No way! Girls cant be.' Jake said.

'Want me to prove it?' I asked. They all nodded.

'Hey, We're going for a walk.' I called over to the girls. They all nodded. We started walking towards the forest. I walked behind a tree and they tried to follow.

'Stay over there.' I told them. I heard Sam tell them that he was going to shift as well to connect our minds. I phasing into the red wolf that was me.

_Haha. So there_ I thought, before going back behind the tree and phasing back.

I started walking back towards the beach when I heard Paul come up behind me.

'Hey Danni,you forgot somthing when you left for Hawaii.' He said.

'Oh really, what?' I asked.

'This.' He said, leaning down to kiss me.

A/N Cliffhanger :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my life sucks. Paul kissed me, and Sam and Jared want to know how the hell I got the scars. I was nervously fretting this one day in the back yard, a volleyball in hand, practicing my skills. When I'm extremely pissed, I tend to hit the ball harder than I mean to.

'Hey, wanna play some one on one?' Jake asked me, from over the fence.

'Sure.' I told him. He walked over and opened the latch to get to our yard. When he was in position to play I backed up to the serve line. I tossed the ball into the air and did my famous Danni jump-serve. It was to fast for him to react to, and I saw him facedown on the floor.

Two hours later and 4 matches we were finally done. We were both sweaty and hot.

'Well, as much fun as it is to be all sweaty, I am going to take a shower.' I said, turning and walking into the house. After my shower I put on a tank and jean shorts and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I stopped before I walked in though, mainly because I saw /heard this,

'Oh, God Jared. Right there baby. OH fuck me harder!' From Kim. I looked up to see my brother and his girlfriend 'christianing' the kitchen table.

'Oh, Kim, I love you. I love the way you feel around me.' Jared moaned. I turned and ran out of the house. I jumped onto the trampoline and I lay down on the jumpy part. I started banging my head against the tramp, trying to get those images out of my head.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Paul called.

'Cleansing my brain.' I mumbled. I felt a new weight as he got on and sat beside me, rubbing my back.

'From what?' He asked, confused.

'You don't want to know.' I told him rolling over and sitting up. 'You'll find out soon enough though.'

'Hey, Danni.' He said softly.

'Yeah, Paul?' I asked.

'You know I've liked you since you were 9 right?' He told me.

'Yeah, and we both imprinted on eachother so its all good.' I whispered, laughing at the look on his face.

'Oh, come on. I saw the way you looked at me the first day I was back.' I told him, leaning towards him. He put a finger under my chin and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me sweetly at first, but then I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily gave in, relishing the feel of his tongue on mine.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. 'I love you Jordan Hollis.'

'And I love you Paul Merez.' I told him, kissing him again.

The next few days past quickly. They were full of Paul and his kisses. But today was the day that I would be accepted as a member of the pack and Kim made breakfast and made me eat it at the table that her and my brother had sex.

'Why are you so fidgetty?' Paul asked.

'You'll find out as soon as we all phase.' I told him, kissing him lightly.

'Okay, you ready, Danni?' Sam asked. I nodded, going to srip off my clothes. After I had phased. I waited for all the others to phase to start torchering my brother.

I thought of the memory that had scared me for life.

_I had walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but I stopped when I heard noises. I looked up to see Jared and Kim, going a it like there was no fucking tomorrow._

_'Oh, God Jared. Right there baby. OH fuck me harder!' From Kim. I looked up to see my brother and his girlfriend 'christianing' the kitchen table._

_'Oh, Kim, I love you. I love the way you feel around me.' Jared moaned. It kept going for over five minutes until my brain came back to me and I left the house._

I started singing the never-ending song so that they wouldn't see what happened later that night.

_'Ugh, God Jared I eat at that table.' _Embry groaned. It went on like that for a few hours. I guess I was accepted and stuff. Paul and I walked home together that night and he kissed me before letting me go into my home.

A/N: HAHA.. i would be tramatized for life if I saw something like that...


	4. Suprise!

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while...I've had extreme writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

It has been three weeks since Paul and I first kissed and we decided it was time to tell Jared. We both had gotten really good at hiding our thoughts when we were wolves. I was remembering last night when we decided to tell him while lying on the trampoline.

_*flash back*_

_I had my arms around Pauls neck and he was kissing me. His tongue stroking mine in passion. He broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw. He found the spot that made me shiver and started to lick and suck. He brought his hands up to my breasts and started to massage them. I ran my hands down his chest towards his manhood. I felt him harden and pulled away._

_'What's wrong Danni?' He asked, concerned._

_'I just want to tell Jared about us before we go all the way.' I told him. He kissed my neck, right were I now had a huge hickey._

_'Okay, can we tell him soon, though?' He whined._

_'Yes, tomorrow. But you gotta go now. I love you.' I told him, kissing his adam's apple._

_*End flash back*_

Paul walked over to the counter where I was standing, making lunch. He kissed me neck, right where my hickey was and put his arms around me.

'Can we tell him now?' He whined.

'Yes, we can.' I told him, taking his hand and leading him into the living room where Jared and Kim sat.

'Jared, we have something to tell you.' I said. He looked up and then at our hands, which were now intertwined.

'. Oh, hell no. Not my baby sister.' Jared said, turning to Paul.

'Hey, I imprinted on him too.' I told him, squeezing Paul's hand tighter.

'Ugh, and I wanted to have fun chasing guys off.' He muttered. I knew that he accepted us.

'Wait, you guys haven't done anything right?' He asked.

'Not yet.' I told him. The rest of the day Paul and I watched movies with Kim and Jared. It was 5:30 before we left.

'Can we now, please?' He begged. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Yeah, let's go to your house though.' I whispered. We ran as fast as we could to pauls house. We sat on the couch and promptly sarted making out. Paul moved his lips from my mouth and traced my jaw line. His lips found my hickey and started to suck some more. I moved so I was straddling him and he moved his hands to my thighs. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

He pulled off my shirt and set me down. Then he slowly started to unzip my jeans. He yanked them off and I ran my hands down his chst to his jeans. I felt his hardness and slowly, even slower than him, unziped them and pulled them off. He was kissing me again and his hands found my bra and undid the clasp, letting my breasts fall out. He started to suck on them and I moaned. I could feel myself getting wet, thinking about what was to come. I started to trail kisses down his chest and squeezed him through his boxers. His lips went to my scars and he kissed each one of them.

He slowly took off my panties and slid a finger inside of me. He started to play with my clit and it felt amazing. He then inserted three fingers into my vagina and started to pump. I moaned loudly at how good it felt. I moved my hands to his boxers and pulled them off.

I ran my fingers down his length and heard him suck in a breath. Soon after that he was slowly pushing inside of me. When I gace the okay he started pumping. Changing his pace every now and then.

'Oh, god Danni, so tight.' He gasped. I climaxed soon after and let out a loud moan.

'Oooooh, Paul, keep going.' I moaned. This time we climaxed together. I felt his seed pour into me. Paul rid it out and when we were done he colapsed on top of me.

'I love you, Danni.' He whispered. Then he fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after him.

Paul and I had sex often after that. It was now a month since the first time. I was sleeping at Paul's now, and Jared knew we were active.

I groaned when I woke up this morning. Paul was obviously at work, because his side of the bed was empty. Suddenly I felt like I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Four times. I brushed my teeth and tried to eat something. I couldn't so I called the pack doctor and made an appointment, knowing that we weren't supposed to get sick. Our temperatures killed viruses.

That was how I ended up laying on a table at the clinic this fine afternoon.

'Hello, Miss Hollis. I am Dr. Roberts. Lets see whats going on in that body of yours.' The doctor said. I nodded.

'Now, your shifter, right?' She asked.

'Yes.' I told her.

'Okay, when was the last time you had your period?' She asked. I snorted.

'Two years ago, when I shifted for the first time.' I said and she nodded.

'Okay, well I want to check, just incase because we have never had a female shifter. Now I am going to do an ultrasound with a special machine that is used only in imprint pregnancies.' She said. I nodded and she put the gel on my belly.

'Normally imprint babies cannot be seen with normal machines so lets just check.' She said and put the picture thingy on my belly.

'Well, I'll be. Danni, your pregnant. With the looks of the fetus's your about a month. With what looks like twin girls.' She said. I started to tear up. I couldn'y believe it. I was excited, yet scared.

'So you want pictures I assume.' She said.

'Yes please.' I whispered. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

'Okay, I want you to come in at least once a week, because I don't know how long your pregnancy will last. All right?' She told me.

'Okay, see you next wednesday then, Dr. Roberts.' I told her and left with my pictures in hand. I drove to the Port Angeles Wal-mart and bought a picture frame and wrapping paper. It was Paul's birthday today and this was going to be one of his gifts. I pulled up my shirt. I already had a tiny bump. I drove back home and up the pictures.

I looked at the clock. I had an hour before Paul and I were going out. I took a quick shower and put on a black dress and pulled my hair into a bun. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and went downstairs.

'Hey, babe.' Paul said, kissing me.

'Happy birthday, honey.' I whispered against his lips.

'Ready to go?' He asked, opening the door. I grabbed my purse with the picture in it and we left. We went to a little italian resturant in Port Angeles. We both ordered spagettii.

'So, are you ready to go?' He asked.

'Yeah, when we get back to the car I want to give you your first present.' I told him and we paid and left. We walked to his car and sat inside. I pulled the gift out of my purse and handed it to him.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Open it.' I told him and he unwrapped it.

'Is this what I think it is?' He asked.

'Yeah. I'm pregnant with twin girls.' I whispered.

'I'm gonna be a daddy!' He half yelled. He kissed me hard on the lips. 'Thank you for giving me my biggest dream, Jordan Joanne Hollis.'

'Your welcome, Paul Michael Merez.' I whispered against his lips.

'So, names?' He asked.

'I was thinking Emmaline Rose and Evangeline Lee.' I said.

'I love it. Em and Angel.' He whispered and we started off for home. after driving to his palce he stopped. I changed into Jeans and a t-shirt.

'Hey, are we going to Sam and Emily's for the party?' He asked me, still grinning like a mad scientist.

'Yeah, and we're going to tell them too.' I whispered as we pulled into Em's driveway. Paul practically skipped into the house. I followed him. Sam was giving him weird looks.

'What has you so happy? Did you get some on the way over?' Embry asked. I smiled a little.

'I got something alright.' He said. They all looked at him like he was nuts.

'What did you get?' Sam asked him, amused.

'See for yourself.' Paul said, handing over the frame. I heard Emily shriek.

'Congradulations!' She yelled, hugging me tightly. Jared and Kim walked in then. I cringed internally.

'What are you guys having?' Emily asked.

'Twin girls.' I said.

'Yeah, with our luck Seth and someone else will imprint on them.' Paul muttered. I smacked him.

'Hey, what's going on?' Jared asked.

'Check it out for your self.' I said, lifting my shirt. The bump had gotten bigger. I knew it was because I was probably going to have a fast pregnancy.

'What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister!' Jared yelled and lunged at Paul. I started to get mad. I haven't phased when I was mad in a long time and I started shaking.

'Stop. I can't phase. It'll hurt the babies.' I whispered and they both stopped.

'Your really pregnant.' Jared whispered.

'Yeah, I am.' I told him.

It had been almost three months since Paul's birthday and I was about to burst. The ultrasounds started getting really fuzzy and Dr. Roberts was getting worried.

In the months that past Leah had shifted and I was really glad I wasn't the only girl.

We were all at Sam and Emily's celebrating Leah's shifting.

'Are you sure your fine?' Paul asked for the tenth time. My back had started aching early this morning.

'Yeah.' I told him. Then I felt a wetness between my legs. 'Maybe not!'

'What?' He asked.

'My. Fucking. Water. Just. Broke!'I screamed and everyone jumped.

'Okay. Hospital time I guess.' Paul said and we left.

**A/N: Ohh.. if this is too much together then let me know what I need to split up... but whats gonna happen at the hospital?**


	5. O, god!

**A/N: Okay... so, good so far? Well I still don't own anything :(**

It had been three hours since I went into labor and I was finally ready to push. Leah and Paul were in the room with me.

'Okay Danni. On the count of three push. 1.2.3 Push.' Dr. Roberts said and I pushed.

'I fucking hate your guts Paul Merez!' I hissed.

'You're doing great honey.' Leah said.

'Okay, push again dear. Oh, the first baby is crowning.' The Dr. said. 'One more big push.'

I heard crying and I started to tear up.

'So, what's her name?' The Dr. asked.

'Evangeline Lee Merez.' I said. The nurse put her in the incubator and I felt a sharp pain.

'Okay, looks like baby number two is ready. 1.2.3 Push. Good. Push again.' She said. This one hurt even more.

'I am never having sex again.' I said, pushing again.

'Okay, I see her head, one more push. Good girl, Danni. And here is baby number two.' Dr. Roberts said, handing me Emmaline Rose.

'Hey, what's her name?' Leah asked.

'Emmaline Rose Merez.' I whispered. I felt another pain and gasped.

'Oh, that's probably the placenta.' Dr. Roberts said, checking. 'What? Something else is crowning. It looks like another baby, in wolf form.'

'Never. Having. Sex. Again.' I hissed at paul as I pushed some more. This time a beautiful brown wolf cub popped out. Wait. A cub?

'It's a boy.' The Dr. said. I was crying now. She handed me the baby. He looked like an Evan.

'Hello baby. Should Mommy call you Evan? Evan James?' I whispered. I looked at paul and he nodded. I didn't want Evan to change just yet and Leah went and got everyone.

She came back with a smile on her face.

'Well, here comes the stampede.' She said. I laughed. Emily and Jake were the first ones in the room.

'Okay, why the hell are you holding a baby wolf?' Jake asked.

'This is Evan.' I said with a smile. Jared, Sam, Seth, and Kim came in then too.

'What. The. Hell?' Sam asked.

'So, did it hurt?' Emily asked.

'It felt like someone shoved their fist up my vagina and ripped my uteris out of me.' I answered truthfully.

'Oh, well that makes me fell great because in about 7 months I'm going to go through that.' She said.

'No. Way!' I said. She moved closer and hugged me. Suddenly my little Evan reached a hand over to Emily's belly and held it there.

'Freaky.' Jared muttered. (A/N: haha... so I'm watching Harry Potter and the half blood prince... and I just passed the part were Ron goes 'Did you and Ginny do it then? TEEHEE!) I looked over at Evangeline and saw Seth staring at her.

'No way.' I hissed and he looked at me. I sighed, angry at fate.

'Evangeline Lee Merez. Can I hold her, please?' He pleaded.

'Yes, you can.' I told him.

Two days later Paul and I were bringing our babies home for the first time. Seth was with us constantly and it was starting to get a wee bit annoying. I was putting Em in her crib when my phone rang.

I had a voice mail.

'Danni, it's your Aunt (Crap, what was her name?) We just got a call from the Hawaii prison center. Honey, Oliver escaped.'

**********************************************************************************************8*888888*88***8*8*88888888*8*****88888***

:)


End file.
